He Loves Her After All
by shockingpinkk
Summary: They have been married for a while now. But not once does he ever say that he loves her. What could the reason be?


AN: I originally started this story wanting it to end up all fluffy and all. But, it turned out horribly! Still, enjoy yourself! (:

* * *

"Can I ask you a question?" Hermione asked timidly.

"Yes?" came the cold and calculated reply.

"Do you…" _dare she say it?_

"Do I what? Have to go to work? Yes." her husband replied.

"No.." She whispered, barely audible.

Their relationship had lately gone from bad to worse. Not that it was great from the beginning. They seemed to have more quarrels than an average couple; they seemed to have more silent wars than their married friends and Hermione seemed to sleep over at her friend's house than at her own house.

Could everything be better?

Hermione used to think their last quarrel was just like the others before. First the shouting, next the cold war, finally one of them –usually her- gave in and apologized. However, this quarrel seemed not to be very _normal_.

_-Flashback-_

"Please, stay with me, for one day?" She pleaded.

"No. You know I got to work." He replied.

"You've been working far too long! Just, stay with me for today?" She asked once again.

"NO! Hermione, we've been through this."

"But, this," she gestured to her surroundings, "isn't what I thought we would have."

"What did you think?" he tried to interject her rant quietly.

"Where did all the love gone? We had so much passion before. We loved before. Please, just tell me once more, just tell me that you love me. We were so perfect together. You were my pillar of support, _what changed_?!" she completed her rant, taking her breath.

"We got married." He replied so softly that Hermione could hardly hear it. And he apparated.

_-End Flashback-_

She had wanted to ask him again that day. She was certain that he knew what she was talking about. Just what made him change the topic? Come to think of it, there seemed to be some _holes_ in her rant.

Has he ever said that he loved her? She just took it for granted. She always thought he was too shy to admit it. It was her who proposed to him after all. Maybe her forwardness took him by surprise and he just went along with it. She would ask him again today.

"Draco, we need to talk." Hermione stated boldly, her true nature shining through.

"Yes?" He sighed tiredly. He knew this was coming.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes Hermione."

"Say it."

He faltered. He thought she would be pleased that he finally answered the question. Asking him to say it was just, sadistic. It was asking too much.

"No."

"Draco, please. I gave up so much for you. I gave up everything for you. But, you don't even say that you love me. It's just three simple words. Why can't you say it?"

"I can't."

Hermione was taken aback. She had expected many reactions from him, ranging from a violent outburst to him stalking away. But she certainly did not expect this- this quiet resolution in him.

"Why not?" Hermione asked. _Would she finally get the answer today?_

"I just, cannot say it."

"Thanks a lot. You showed me how much you _really_ care."

"Fine. You want to know what the bloody hell is going on in my mind? Read this then! Go on, read it and laugh for all I care." He paused. "Wait. I _don't_ care."

He threw down a black book with intricate engravings on it on the table in between them and walked away, oblivious to the tears streaming down her face.

_7 January _

_We quarreled again. Nothing seems to be same within us. Maybe us marrying wasn't a good idea._

_10 January_

_She wanted to ask me if I loved her. I know she wanted. But I couldn't say it. I just can't. The memories are too much for me to handle. _

_Mother was always saying that Father loved her and so he beat her. If to love Hermione would result to me beating her, I would rather not do anything. _

_But is it worth our marriage?_

Hermione stopped reading.

A dark shadow fell over the armchair she was sitting on. He wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I love you Draco Malfoy."

He just tightened his hold on her and she understood.

He conveyed his love in other manners.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed it! I'm not sure if it's angsty. I like angsty fics! But I can't seem to be able to write them. Oh well, I just I can't always get what I want! (I still try!)

Review! (:


End file.
